Grasp
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: It's said that we don't really know what Rodolphus' feelings were for his wife, Bellatrix. Well, we know Bellatrix loved Voldemort. Rodolphus? He loved her. And here's where he shows it. For my quote challenge; R&R please! Thanks!


**Grasp**

A HariPo ficlet

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This was done for my quote challenge topic found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : // forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy!!!

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

_"I but know that I love thee whatever thou art." –Thomas Moore_

Rodolphus Lestrange knew it from her gait: There would be no other woman but her.

As deranged as Bellatrix Black was –even among their Death Eater group –Rodolphus found her intriguing. He snorted when other boys spoke of their interests as being "fiery" or having "confidence." Even before Rodolphus had made a move, he knew that Bellatrix didn't merely _exude_ confidence. She was confidence personified.

"It's only a matter of time," Bellatrix said at a meeting during their seventh year. "The Dark Lord keeps accepting new recruits. He'll be an excellent choice."

Evan Rosier scoffed to Rodolphus' left. "Regulus Black? The brother of that blood-traitor? I doubt it."

"To doubt me is to doubt the Dark Lord," she said with a dark twinkle in her eye. "Do you doubt him, Rosier?"

Rosier grew uncomfortably warm in his seat. "Erm, no…but have you even met him?"

In answer, Bellatrix proudly displayed her left forearm. The Dark Mark was like night against her pale skin. "Three times, I've seen him. Do you doubt me now?"

Rosier coughed. "No… Still… How can we trust Regulus Black?"

"The Dark Lord hasn't actually picked him yet," Rodolphus jumped in. He sat up straighter when he felt Bellatrix's eyes on him. "But he could be useful. He was spurned by Sirius. No doubt their relationship had changed some after Sirius made the friends he did. Regulus could only be ashamed of what his brother's done over the years. From what I've heard, when Sirius moved out last year, Regulus threw a fit. That had to have been the final straw." Rodolphus felt a surge of pride as Bellatrix smiled.

"Very good, Rodolphus," she said. He noted that she had used his first name. "He's exactly right, my fellow Death Eaters. Sirius burned his bridges and Regulus was singed. What better fuel for anger? Like I said, it's only a matter of time."

It was pretty much with that display of support that Rodolphus had won her attention. But it was her attention, not her heart. As the years went by, Rodolphus knew that the latter would be forever unattainable. Despite that, he still pursued her. Even when they were twenty, he had not forgotten about her.

"Marry me," he said in a moment of Bella-like craziness.

She stopped winding his straight black hair in her fingers. All these years had gone by, but he was still only her play thing. Bellatrix frowned. "Why?" she asked, not beating around the bush –one of many reasons he loved her.

"Because I want you as my wife," he answered, sitting up to better look at her.

"Why?" she repeated.

"I-" He stuttered, unsure if it was okay for a Death Eater to have such feelings. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, inhaled, wet his lips, and spoke. "I love you, Bella. And I want you, Bellatrix Black, to spend the rest of your life with me."

"That's an awfully long time," she scoffed, anxiously licking her lips as she shifted away from him.

"That's the point," he countered, his brow drawing down in annoyance.

"Rodolphus, you're very loyal," she said as she looked away.

"But you love the Dark Lord."

"Yes."

Though she'd –nor anyone else would –never admit it, Rodolphus had a sinking feeling that she'd let Voldemort use her before. After all, the Dark Lord was still a man –maybe not human, but still a man. Rodolphus chewed on his bottom lip. "But you can still be with me."

"I love _him_."

"Then I'll change that," he stated with an air of confidence that had fled her and nestled within him. However, despite those words, nothing changed. He'd set out to do the impossible. Even months later, when their families had agreed that they'd make an excellent pair, she still would not give up her heart. Even after their wedding…

"B-Bella…," he gasped. Finally, he had all of her. Yes, they'd fooled around before, but…but now he'd _had_ her. And she gave all –no. No, it couldn't be. No, not tonight of all nights. Not on what was supposed to be the most intimate, the most _sacred_ evening of their lives.

She had not lost herself like he had. No, Bellatrix was perfectly sober and aware and alert and beautiful as always. "Dol…," she murmured.

Rodolphus buried his face in her chest, tuning out reality. All that went through his mind was that Bella was his but not his. She never would be, even on that last night…

It was the night that would become known as the Battle of Hogwarts. Rodolphus…yes, he'd lost some of his sanity along the way and that only made sense since he and Bella had been Voldemort's most loyal followers. Even the Malfoys couldn't compete. He knew that Lucius was looking for his son instead of winning the war.

But Rodolphus had no room to talk. Though they had been together for years, he and Bella had never had a family. They were each other's family and now he was searching for her. She had disappeared and he was sure she'd followed Voldemort into the Great Hall. Rodolphus smiled when he heard her lovely, psychotic laughter. _I but know that I love thee whatever thou art,_ he thought of his wife. Yes, he still loved her though she was in love with Evil himself and that in turn had made her lose her mind completely. He came upon the Great Hall. Yes, there were so many echoes…

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

That was loud. Rodolphus hurried. He heard Bella's screams. These weren't crazy, devilish shrieks; she –Her screams stopped.

Rodolphus reached the edge of the ruins of the Great Hall in time to see her lithe form flutter to the ground. The thud her body made was deafening –and it had fallen for Voldemort, not for him.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**Strange but sweetly sad in that sickening sort (alliteration, Morghen). I actually really enjoyed writing this, despite how much I hate Bellatrix for offing my beloved Sirius *weep*. BTW: That line above, "NOT MY…" is a quote from the Deathly Hallows, so credit goes to J.K. Rowling, thanks.**

**Please review! And check out the forum! XD**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
